


Santa baby

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, especially in that outfit, just two dudes having a little fun, steve really can't resist bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: In hind sight, hearing Eartha Kitt’s "Santa Baby" played loud enough so he could hear it as he approached the door to their brownstone apartment had thrown him off. It had reinforced the holiday spirit he was indulging in.He had plans to make hot chocolate with marshmallows and snuggle with Bucky in front of the fireplace with the newly installed Christmas tree sitting beside it, twinkling with lights and ornaments. He was looking forward to a quiet snowy evening with his best guy. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was a sentimental sap when it came to the holidays.What Steve should have done the moment he walked into the apartment and saw Bucky dressed in that outfit, was to pin him against the wall and fuck him into next week or next year just as Eartha purred the lines: Think of all the fun I’ve missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed.But no. His brain shorted out right then and there. He was at Bucky’s mercy.





	Santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this is my last holiday writing challenge for @holly-jolly-stucky on Tumblr. It’s supposed to be a songfic — Santa Baby performed by Eartha Kitt. I have no idea if I did this correctly. Anyway, read it for the smut.

In hind sight, hearing Eartha Kitt’s _Santa Baby_ played loud enough so he could hear it as he approached the door to their brownstone apartment had thrown him off. It had reinforced the holiday spirit he was indulging in.

He had plans to make hot chocolate with marshmallows and snuggle with Bucky in front of the fireplace with the newly installed Christmas tree sitting beside it, twinkling with lights and ornaments. He was looking forward to a quiet snowy evening with his best guy. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was a sentimental sap when it came to the holidays.

What Steve should have done the moment he walked into the apartment and saw Bucky dressed in that outfit, was to pin him against the wall and fuck him into next week or next year just as Eartha purred the lines: _Think of all the fun I’ve missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed_.

But no. His brain shorted out right then and there. He was at Bucky’s mercy.

Two orgasms later, he still found himself in blood red leather bondage cuffs with his hands above his head, chained to one of the exposed wood beams in their bedroom. The red leather was Bucky’s way of getting into the Christmas spirit. Steve was naked as a jaybird, his cock beading with pre-cum, begging for attention again.

Through his sex haze, Steve contemplated the man standing before him. Bucky was a sinful sight to behold.

“God, you look beautiful, sweetheart.”

Bucky gave him a playful smile. “You like the outfit?”

He performed a 360-degree turn, showing off the steampunk-styled red brocade corset with a black leather hip-hugging mini-skirt. The chains, studs and brass buckles adorning the corset were beautifully crafted.

Steve couldn’t stop looking at the details. There was no way he was going to rip that off Bucky. He couldn’t bear the thought of destroying the corset in a fit of lust.

Bucky’s hair was tucked away in a low, loose bun. Slender curls framed his face. He even went to the trouble of putting a touch of color on his lips. The shade of red was similar to the corset. The dark grey eyeliner accentuated his blue-grey eyes.

Steve wanted to weep at the sight of the thigh-high black leather boots that silhouetted Bucky’s legs so enticingly. He also loved that it made Bucky a bit taller. He never minded looking up at him. It reminded him how they were before the war.

His eyes drifted up to the black leather opera-length gloves Bucky was wearing – soft, supple and felt achingly good wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck ya. Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” Steve answered. “I think you need more corsets and everything that goes with them. Panties… Are you wearing panties? I can’t tell from here. Extra pairs of gloves would be great. I love the boots… How do you feel about kitten heels?”

Bucky smiled, shook his head and took a couple of steps closer to him. “You’re rambling, Stevie.”

“No, I’m not. We’ll go shopping together. I can help pick the colors and fabrics that look and feel great on you. I’ll pay for them. Consider it my Christmas gift, darling.”

A touch of pink colored Bucky’s cheeks as he walked deliberately around Steve, tracing a gloved finger across his naked form. He pressed himself against Steve and planted a kiss where the back of the neck and shoulder met. He felt him shiver under his lips. He smiled against his skin. “You would do that?”

“Of course. Anything for you, Buck. God, I love you.” 

Steve knew better but he couldn’t resist pressing his ass against Bucky. He was promptly punished with a smack on his right cheek that made him yelp.

“You’re too good to me,” Bucky cooed into Steve’s ear as he gently rubbed the tender cheek. “You know you don’t have to give me anything for Christmas.”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. And you’ve got it wrong. You’re too good to me.”

With a feather-light touch, Bucky ran his fingers up and down along either side his spine causing Steve to shudder and feeling torn between the urge to move away from the contact and to press into it.

“How are you feeling, baby?” He stepped away for a second to pick up the glass beaded butt plug sitting on the nightstand.

“Good. But could you to touch me this time? Please? I need you to touch me.”

“I think we can do that, baby. You’ve been so good for me. You should be rewarded.”

Steve responded with a sigh of relief.

Bucky coated a layer of lube onto the plug. He slipped two lube-coated, leather-covered fingers between Steve’s ass cheeks, making him shudder.

He keened and jerked back against his fingers when they brushed against his hole. They slid inside without any resistance. Steve rocked his hips back, trying to get more of Bucky’s fingers inside him.

“Easy, doll,” Bucky soothed as he kissed his shoulder. His fingers moved in and out of Steve at a leisurely pace. He listened to Steve moan and beg to be stretched even more. A few minutes later, he removed his fingers.

Naturally, Steve whined.

“It’s alright, baby. I’ve got something for you,” he purred in his ear.

He nudged Steve to widen his stance. Bucky slowly dropped down to one knee telling Steve to relax. Parting Steve’s ass cheeks, he inserted the tip of the plug into his hole. The icy coolness of the plug against hot skin had Steve involuntarily clenching around it.

“Shhh, baby,” Bucky cooed. “It’s not the vibrating one anymore.”

Steve relaxed. The plug slid in without resistance and nestled itself inside him. Bucky gently massaged the firm flesh before planting a kiss on each cheek. He caressed the back of Steve’s thighs. Bucky stood and moved to plant himself in front of Steve. He scrutinized the man, visually devouring every inch of him. His eyes lingered on his cock. It was hard, leaking and needing to bury itself in something warm.

Bucky had resisted the desire to slide his mouth over his cock the moment he had Steve in the handcuffs. He resisted when Steve came the first time with a little help from the vibrating butt plug. He resisted after littering hickeys and bite marks all over his body, he placed the last one on Steve’s neck and that had him spilling onto the bedroom floor. This time he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure of savoring Steve.

“How are you feeling?”

Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky looked at him. “I’m feeling a little tense but I’m doing well, all things considered,” he responded in a hoarse voice.

Bucky’s eyes flickered to his cock again and raised an eyebrow. “I noticed. Do you need a hand?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I really can’t take care of myself at the moment.”

“Have you been a good boy?”

Steve closed his eyes as he squirmed and clenched around the plug. “Yes, I’ve been a good boy.”

He opened his eyes to watch Bucky step closer to him and wrap his hand around his engorged cock. Steve gasped and whined at the touch. He needed to be inside Bucky. It didn’t matter if he was inside his ass or his mouth. He needed Bucky around him. He thrusted into the hand, searching for relief.

Bucky leaned in to give him a tender kiss. “Hush, babydoll. I’ll take care of you.”

His tongue explored Steve’s mouth while he stroked his cock. Then he reached around with his other hand to play with the plug. He jiggled it a bit before fucking Steve with it.

“Shit,” Steve twitched and groaned into his mouth. “You’re gonna kill me, Buck.”

“I have no intention of doing that, doll,” he said with a mock frown. “Do you want me to stop playing with your ass?”

“No! God, no.”

Bucky hummed at the answer. He glanced down at Steve’s cock, shining and seeping with pre-cum.

Steve followed his gaze and watched as Bucky brought his gloved hand up to his face and inserted the index and middle fingers into his mouth. Bucky closed his eyes and moaned, savoring his lover’s essence. Steve tugged at the handcuffs, whimpering at the sight.

Bucky opened his eyes, grinned and kissed him again. He continued stroking Steve’s cock for another minute, caressing the tip with his thumb, encouraging more pre-cum to spill. He withdrew his tongue from Steve’s hot, wet mouth and replaced it with his fingers.

“Have a taste… That’s all you, baby. I love how you taste. Earthy. A little bitter. Perfect.”

Steve suckled Bucky’s fingers eagerly. He was tempted to drift off into a cocoon of blissful sensations.

Slipping his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky cupped Steve’s face, peppering him with light kisses that started at his jawline and continued down his body, taking care to not touch his cock. Bucky eventually lowered himself onto his knees. He palmed Steve’s cock up towards his stomach, nosing the hair surrounding it. He inhaled his musky scent. His lips drifted over to his right hip and sucked hard on a patch of skin located just above the thigh. He heard a hiss escape Steve’s mouth. Afterwards, he proceeded to add a matching bruise on the left hip.

Steve panted, willing himself to not come. His thighs trembled as he watched Bucky gather his balls into his mouth, using his tongue to tease and play with them. Steve choked out a cry, his legs wanting to go out from under him.

Bucky gripped his hips to steady him. “Do you need a minute, Stevie?” he asked as he stood up, assessing if he needed to remove him from the handcuffs.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Do that again, sweetheart. Put your mouth on me.”

“Are you sure? You’re okay?”

“Please, Buck. I… just want you... I need you.”

Bucky couldn’t say ‘no’ to the man. He gently kissed Steve who groaned with desire and thrusted his hips against him.

Grinding against Bucky’s skirt, Steve silently cursed it for preventing him from feeling the silky skin of his lover’s hardening cock.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and shivered. He stilled Steve’s hips for a second to run his fingers through his beard.

“Patience, my love,” he whispered.

Steve growled in frustration.

Bucky held his chin and looked him in the eye. “Do that again and I will hold off on giving you what you want.”

Steve closed his eyes, gritted his teeth for a moment and exhaled a long slow breath. “I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes, desire still shining brightly in them.

“Good boy.” Bucky resumed his ministrations making Steve drop his head back and groan. His hand slipped from Steve’s cock to cup his balls. He fondled them while he massaged his perineum with the middle finger. The other hand snaked around Steve’s hips to move the plug in and out of his hole. Steve’s head shot back up as he gasped and cried out. Bucky captured his lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned into his mouth. “I love every sound you’re making, babydoll. Don’t ever hold back.”

Steve whined when Bucky traced his lips down his neck and sucked on the dark red mark already blooming there. He dropped to his knees and licked the full length of the underside of his cock before engulfing it entirely into his mouth.

Steve roared. He was at a loss for words. The wet warmth enveloping his cock was pure bliss. Some of the lube leaked down his thighs as Bucky continued to play with the plug. Chanting Bucky’s name, he felt delirious. He panted and gritted his teeth while Bucky alternated between swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and taking his length down his throat.

It wasn’t long before Steve howled as he shot his load down Bucky’s throat.

Bucky swallowed as much as he could. Some of it leaked out of his mouth and traveled down his chin. After licking Steve’s cock clean, he wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Bucky palmed his erection as he stood up. It strained against the confines of his skirt. But he chose to ignore it. Steve was his priority.

“You did so good, doll,” he purred, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Let’s get you out of the cuffs.” Steve’s eyes fluttered as he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and muttered something unintelligible, soaking in the care and attention his lover was giving him.

Steve opened his eyes and found himself lying on their bed, snuggled up against Bucky who was still wearing his outfit minus the opera-length leather gloves. He felt heavy in the way one would feel after a long nap. “Have I been out for long?”

“Nah, it’s only been ten minutes.”

Steve furrowed his brow at Bucky’s words. He eyed the corset, examining the details and construction of the piece. He reached out to touch the brass hooks. Out of curiosity, he undid one of them. Bucky lightly smacked his hand away. Steve offered a lazy grin.

“It’s not coming off yet, Stevie,” he smiled as he re-fastened the hook.

Steve kissed him. “Sorry, sweetheart.” His hand wandered down Bucky’s body and rested at his cock.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you want?”

“You’re still hard, Buck. Let me take care of you.”

“I’m fine. It’ll go away. I just wanted to spoil you tonight.”

“I seriously doubt it’s going away on its own. Spoil me by letting me take care of you.”

Bucky smiled and sighed. He really couldn’t argue with that line of thinking. “Okay, you got me there, doll… How do you want me?”

Steve grinned as he pushed the hem of the skirt up to reveal seamless red silk boy shorts stained from Bucky’s leaking cock. He mouthed the length of his cock through the fabric, breathing in his scent. He heard Bucky groan and felt fingers carding through his hair. He tugged at the waistband, freeing Bucky’s cock. Wrapping his hand around the base, he slipped the length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Bucky shouted, reflexively gripping the man’s hair. “You gotta give me a warning if you’re gonna do that… Jesus.”

Steve hollowed his cheeks again, in response. Bucky roared which quickly transitioned into a low rumbling moan. His grip on Steve’s hair loosened. A minute passed before Bucky tugged at Steve’s hair again.

“Baby, you gotta slow down,” he rasped. “I’m gonna fucking lose it.”

Steve hummed in agreement and pulled off of his cock with a pop. He pushed himself up onto his knees and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and placed it beside his knees. Spreading Bucky’s legs, he situated himself between them and regarded him with reverence.

“You are so fuckin’ gorgeous, Buck.” His hands explored the texture of the boots. His cock started to harden again. “You are the epitome of sex on legs… And you’re mine.”

Bucky laughed at Steve’s lustful words. “Sex on legs? That’s pretty cheesy, jerk.”

He smiled. “When you’re wearing this outfit, you _are_ sex on legs and it’s not cheesy, punk.”

Steve pushed the rest of his skirt up around Bucky’s waist and bent down to kiss him. He felt Bucky’s hands trail along his spine and squeeze his ass. He pushed his hips into Bucky, eliciting a groan from the man. His lips glided down to Bucky’s neck, nibbling on a patch of skin before leaving a bruising mark on it. Bucky keened.

“Now, we match,” Steve grinned as he fingered the brass hooks and chains on the corset. “I think you need to start wearing this under your clothes. And tell me when you do.”

“If I tell you, you won’t be able to contain yourself,” Bucky breathed. “It’ll be a distraction.”

“I can behave.”

Bucky snorted. “Not likely.”

Steve started stroking the man’s cock which had Bucky gripping the bed sheets. Then he grabbed one edge of Bucky’s underwear, ripping it off with one yank.

“Hey, I liked that pair,” he protested.

“I’ll buy you another pair,” Steve growled as he sat back on his heels. “A hundred pairs if you like. I told you we’re going to pick up more outfits.” He then lowered his head to place his mouth on Bucky’s hole.

“Jesus Christ!” he yelled as Steve’s tongue sought entrance into him. The roughness of Steve’s beard sent sparks of electricity down his spine. He wanted nothing more than beard burn and feel it for days regardless of how uncomfortable it felt sometimes. He zeroed in on everything Steve was doing to him. It was pure blissful torture to feel Steve’s tongue trace a line from his hole to his perineum to his balls and then travel the length of his cock to reach the tip and then have it consumed in wet heat.

Bucky heard the sound of a plastic cap pop open. He felt a slicked-up finger breach the puckered ring of muscle. It slowly moved in and out, brushing against his prostate. He writhed and cried out from the overwhelming pleasure of simultaneously having his cock sucked and his ass fingerfucked. It didn’t take long for a second finger to enter him. He reached down to put his hands on Steve’s head. His fingers threading through his hair, keeping him there for as long as possible.

Steve slipped his fingers out of Bucky. He whined at the loss. He whined even more when the warmth surrounding his cock wasn’t there anymore. He lifted his head to glare at Steve. He wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face and get him to continue what he was doing before.

Knowing that look was nothing more than an idle threat, Steve squeezed more lube into the palm of his hand and slathered it over his cock. He watched Bucky lick his lips in anticipation.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“You know I always do, doll. Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.”

“You can take a lot, sweetheart.” A lascivious smirk crossed Steve’s face.

Bucky returned the same smirk. “You better get to work.”

Steve slid in without any effort. He buried himself right to the hilt, groaning at the heat that engulfed him. “Fuck, your ass is so perfect, Buck. You’re just perfect, sweetheart.”

Bucky blushed and sighed at the comfortable weight and girth belonging to Steve. He gripped his legs tighter around his waist, signaling him to start moving his hips.

The thrusts started out slowly. But a minute later, Bucky keened when Steve started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He quickly picked up the pace. He shoved his fingers into Bucky’s mouth. “Shh, my love. Just take everything I’m giving you.”

The only sound that could be heard throughout their apartment aside from the sound of Bucky moaning, Steve grunting and the smacking of slick, hot skin, was the Christmas music still playing.

Sexual overstimulation, or any form of overstimulation courtesy of Steve, was definitely a kink Bucky had to experience at every opportunity. All he could see, feel and hear was Steve. He couldn’t stop sucking on his fingers. The small patches of rough, callused skin on the palm of Steve’s hand, the one he was using to stroke his cock sent Bucky reeling with want and need. And listening to Steve breathe, listening to him talk dirty was music to his ears all year round.

Bucky whined after Steve removed his fingers from his mouth. “Stevie… I need more… please, babydoll.”

Steve could see Bucky’s pupils were blown wide open. He could see he was so close to going over the edge, wanting to freefall so badly. Steve growled as he bent down to plunder Bucky’s mouth, thrusting harder and faster than before.

Without warning, Steve rolled onto his back taking Bucky with him. Bucky’s eyes widened with surprise at the move.

“Ride me, Buck.” Steve caressed Bucky’s cheek. “Ride my cock as hard and as fast as you want. Ride me for as long as you want, sweetheart.”

Bucky looked into his darkened eyes and kissed him.

Steve helped Bucky straddle him and watched as his cock disappeared into his lover’s ass again. He kept his eyes on Bucky as he rode him hard. With his head tilted back, mouth dropped open and cock occasionally bouncing against Steve’s stomach, Bucky was a sight to behold. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man he had loved since they were boys. 

Bucky keened as his body started to stiffen and the movements stuttered. He then rolled his hips into Steve, chasing after his orgasm. Steve could feel the pressure building in his groin. He knew would he follow Bucky once he came. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock to jerk him off. Bucky swore loudly as he moved between impaling himself on Steve’s cock and thrusting his dick into Steve’s hand.

Bucky shuddered and howled. He came all over Steve’s hand, stomach and chest. Steve pushed himself up to wrap his free arm around Bucky’s neck to kiss him. He fell back onto the bed where Bucky quickly latched his lips onto Steve’s neck to add another bruise to the evening’s collection. Bucky’s orgasm still pulsated through his body and around Steve’s cock. That was enough for him to fill Bucky with cum.

Minutes passed before Bucky slowly pushed himself up and grinned. Steve blinked open his eyes to give him a tired smile in return. He touched the corset and frowned.

“We made a mess of this.”

Bucky followed Steve’s fingers as he wiped a smear of cum off the fabric. He grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth.

“It can be dry cleaned,” he replied, licking the cum off Steve’s fingers. “The boutique gave me the name of a place who knows how to clean them without ruining it.”

Steve gently pushed his fingers further into Bucky’s pliant mouth. He hummed blissfully around his fingers. In return, he dragged two fingers through the cum cooling on Steve’s torso and served it up to Steve who greedily sucked and swallowed it. Both men continued to clean up each other in this manner for the next little while.

“I think we need to take a shower and change the bedsheets, Stevie,” Bucky surmised. It earned him a pout from the other man. He stuck his tongue at him and laughed in response. He climbed off of Steve to remove his thigh-high boots. 

He stood up and started unzipping his skirt. “Wanna help me out of this?” Bucky asked, pointing to his corset with his chin.

“Absolutely, baby,” Steve grinned as he rolled out of bed. Carefully, he unhooked the buckles one by one. It gave him another opportunity to touch the garment. “Might I interest you in going shopping with me tomorrow? I’d like to see where you found this piece.”

The sound of Earth Kitt singing _Santa Baby_ again floated into the bedroom. Bucky loved putting his music playlists on repeat.

Bucky offered a sly smile. “Yes, you could interest me. I’d love to show you the place. There’s this piece they have that I’ve been eyeing. I think you’ll like it, too.”


End file.
